Règles Aile
Règles Aile (Funimation translation) or Regule Aire (Yen Press Translation) (浮遊大陸群(レグル・エレ), Reguru Ere) is the continent name to an archipelago of islands that float in the sky in the world of WorldEnd. It was founded over 500 years ago by Souwong Kandel and Ebon Candle and is home to many species of Beastmen. History Geography In Règles Aile', '''there are over 100 islands floating in the sky with their own unique environments. Most of theses islands do have fresh green environments with approximately one city per island with the scenery changing depending on which island, a person lives on. Most of the environments are forests with their own lake, however, occasionally you'll see mining towns as well.Sky Island 2 is the only Sky Island which has the most diversified environment with all four seasons existing in the same location. Regions ''For More Information, See: Sky Islands Regions in Règles Aile take the form of hundreds of Sky Islands. All of the Sky Islands are numbered from 1 to 100 rather than given a name to make things simpler. The Sky Islands are laid out based on a spiral pattern, with Sky Island 1 in the center. The distance between each island is determined by how they are laid out and will gradually becomes wider the more further out you go. From Islands 1 to 40, the distance between the islands are close enough to build bridges to connect them with. However, starting from Islands 40 to 70, the distance between islands get wider, from 70 onwards, some islands are more remoter than others. Key Locations Grimbjhal Grmbjhal is the capital city of Sky Island 28. Grimbjhal is a trade city which is very biased against Disfeatures due to a bad experience with their former mayor who was an Imp. The city is a series of closely knitted together homes and shops making it similar to a labryinth that's hard to navigate through. It is the city where Willem Kmetsch and Chtholly first met. Corna di Luce Corna di Luce is the capital city of Sky Island 11. It is a trade city that boasts a racial neutrality policy and welcomes both Features and Disfeatures alke. It has a whole variety of famous architecture such as the Great Sage Fountain and serves as the setting for a whole variety of cnematic movie - especially Reptrace romance films. It is also home to the hospital where Leprechauns get checked out before being outfitted with their Carillons. In 438, the city was attacked by Aurora-class beasts when they were 'accidentally' released by the Elpis Mercantile Federation in order to test their new anti-beast weapon. However, it was stopped through a combined of the Guardian Wings Military, the Leprechaun Fairy Soldiers and Willem Kmetsch who sacrificed himself by turning into a beast to ensue that the Leprechauns could keep on living at the Fairy Warehouse. Lyell City Lyell City is the capital city of Sky Island 38. It was formally a mining town where people would mine for steel and other metals and ores until the mining came to stop. It is covered in rocky terrain and pipes and machinery which are no longer used, making the terrain difficult to travel on. The city became evacuated in 443, due to the ensuing arrival of Croyance: The Eleventh Beast Who Remains Rooted, leaving just the Fifth Division of the Guardian Wings Military and a few civilians still living on the Sky Island. Politics Each of the Sky Islands have their own unique political system that is unique to only that island. There is no centralized government, however, all of the Sky Islands are beholden to the Sky Island Charter, a document that outlines binding polices to all of the Sky Islands. Most Islands will normally have a mayoral system, however some have an aristocrat ruling system and some simply just have a leader. Military Each of the Sky Islands in Règles Aile have their own private military or public peacekeeping force that is only to be used for island defense or to maintain public order. They also have an international military organization called the 'Guardian Wings Military' or 'Winged Guard' which is a strictly neutral military organization that was created solely to handle incidents regarding the Seventeen Beasts. If needed though, they will also intervene in cases of domestic terrorism or civil uprising. International Relations Population For More Information, See: Races The main population of Règles Aile is made up of various species of Beastmen. With 'Featured' races being the most predominant, there are also 'Disfeatured Races' and people of 'Mixed Bloods.' Economy The currency used on Règles Aile is called 'Bradals.' They take the form of dollar notes and coins. Most of their economy comes from inter-island trading goods e.g. food and clothes. However, artifacts, books and weapons from the surface is also a lucrative business. Transport The main mode of transport of getting from one island to another in Règles Aile, is by airship. There are three types of airship, one is the 'Public Communication' airships which are most commonly used by regular citizens, Private airships which are owned by private guilds and companies; and the military aircraft owned by the Guardian Wings Military. However, in some cases, islands may be close enough to walk to each other, so bridges are also installed to connect islands. Culture Food Entertainment Most of the entertainment in Règles Aile comes from books, toys and card games. There are also cinemas on certain islands where people can go to watch films. Education Religion Navigation Category:Suka Suka World Guide Category:Key Terms and Locations